


Blue Boy Brat

by CowRole



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Amy is there but behind the camera, Humiliation, M/M, Oral, Right after the camera cuts on paintball video, Spanking, Video, blowjob, dubcon moments, outdoors, outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowRole/pseuds/CowRole
Summary: After the camera stop rolling Mark threatens to turn it back on and shoot Ethan despite his protests. But he does find a good way to let off his steam, and Ethan is determined to take every bit of it. And whine the whole way.-It sort of stops suddenly cause it sat in drafts forever and It's too long already.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 178





	Blue Boy Brat

Ethan looks halfway to crying into his burger as he’s staring down into the mess of mayo and faux beef that Burger King has been playing off as ‘healthy’. In front of him Amy has lowered the camera and is shutting it off while chatting casually with Mark about whether they would shoot another video or have a break. Ethan doesn’t pick up much of what they are saying and is spaced out in his own fussing thoughts. That is until he hears metal balls rattling around inside the paintball gun. 

Ethan looks over in time to see the metal gun barrel to dig him in the ribs. Jostling backwards on his heels and nearly tripping over himself, Ethan squawks at Mark.

“Hey!” Ethan shoves the paintball gun aside. “Don’t hit me with that.” 

Mark levels a glare at him and lets the gun drop to his side. “I’m gonna get you,” He assures. 

“No,” Ethan shields his face with his burger, obscuring his nervous flush. “Mark, that wasn’t the original plan.” 

“Yeah, no, it wasn’t.” Mark shakes his head. 

“When are you going to? You have to warn me,” Ethan demands. 

“Fuck no I don’t,” Mark is laughing now. “You won’t see it coming.” 

Ethan groans in his throat then looks to Amy as if she was going to save him. Hoping for any sympathy from the young woman.

“What?” Mark moves towards Ethan again and stands between the boy and his girlfriend. “what do you want with Amy? She can turn the camera back on and you can get your ass on that wall. Then you’ll know it’s coming.” 

Ethan shakes his head, “No. Fuck you, I’m not going to do that.” 

Mark moves into Ethan’s space, “Go. Go on. Get on that wall.”

“No. No! I said not now, we shook on it.” With panic starting to form, Ethan jams his burger towards Mark to urge him back. 

Mark knows that large splotches of turquoise paint ruin his sweater, so he stands his ground. He catches Ethan’s wrist and rips the half-eaten burger from his hand then throws it on the grass. 

“Hey! My lunch!” He rounds on Mark. “You’re being an ass.”

Mark tightens his hold then pulls Ethan closer, “I’m going to teach you you can’t do whatever you want just because the camera is rolling.” The threat is clear in the larger man’s voice. 

“Oh like you don’t lose your shit every time someone points a camera at you,” Ethan shoots back, holding Mark’s darkening gaze. There is something in these black eyes. Something that is not unfamiliar. But there’s a new side to it, something Ethan cannot name. But he is starting to understand.

Mark snorts in laughter then points behind himself. “Amy. Turn the camera back on.” 

Amy is curious as she complies and then lifts the camera up to her face. She watches the scene unfold through the viewfinder while she occasionally peeks over to inspect how her boyfriend handles the younger boy.

“Amy!” Ethan’s voice is shrill when he sees the camera rolling. He is not at all comforted by the impish smile he gets as her only response. 

Mark tugs Ethan’s arm to get his attention. When Ethan’s eyes focus on him he says, “This isn’t about her, this between you and me.”

Ethan glances towards Amy again but when Mark growls his eyes snap back into place. “Sorry.” He hears his own apology and is surprised. Why had he said that?

“You’re going to be.” 

It shocks Ethan when Mark tosses the paintball gun to the side. It lands with a dull thud and a rattle of metal balls when it hits the damp ground. “You will apologize properly.” Mark’s glare breaks into a wide grin.

Ethan feels this smile more resembles a dog baring its teeth than any sort of pleasantry. “Oh.” A look of full understanding crosses his face. 

Mark gives a small nod and continues. “The camera is back on,” He speaks low, “we can go ahead, you can get up on the wall now and I’ll shoot you. Then we can call it good.” 

Ethan is watching Mark intently. In the past few months Ethan has become familiar with this expression and the low, excited tone of Mark’s voice. But it’s more intense now. Predatory.

Ethan is pulled from his thoughts when Mark makes prompting sound in his throat, raising one eyebrow. His grip on Ethan’s arm loses for a moment and his face softens. Ethan vaguely knows of Amy moving in the background, shifting slowly to the right to have a better view of, well, of him. He keeps his eyes trained on Mark. 

Mark cocks one eyebrow but doesn’t break the quiet between them as he waits for Ethan. He lets Ethan have this moment while he takes the time to watch the expressions shift on Ethan’s face. He sees when it becomes resolute and that’s when Ethan’s eyes cast down.

Ethan shakes his head slowly and his eyes come back up. He sees the confusion and hesitation in Mark and clarifies, “No I don’t want to,” a whine slips into his voice. “You can’t shoot me Mark,” His voice picks up again, and he contradicts his words when he takes half a step closer to mark. 

Mark’s hand tightens again, and he meets Ethan’s step. “Well, you need to learn.” 

Amy is moving closer now that she sees things are escalating. Ethan straightens up to look over Mark’s broad form. “Amy,” he eyes the camera warily. He can see the bright red recording light glowing accusingly back at him. 

“Ack,” Yanked down by his arm startles Ethan.

“Get down here,” Mark pulls Ethan down to eye level, then he reaches up and puts his hand on the back of his head and pushes his fingers into the short, shave faded hair. Mark holds Ethan down to his eye level as he speaks. “We’re on camera, you and me. I’m you to punish you and then teach you how to behave on camera.

Ethan squirms in his bent position and winces when Mark’s grip on his hair tightens. “Ow, Mark.” 

“Oh! Don’t you say ow you big baby.” He pushes Ethan, holding him steady while the boy stumbles backwards. 

“Mark Mark Mark,” Ethan stammers as he is sure he will fall. But Mark keeps him on his feet and pedaling backwards through the yard. Thankfully, it’s only a short few steps falling back before Ethan’s back hits the wall. “Oow.”

Ignoring the whines Mark let’s go of Ethan’s hair, then he pushes the boy up against the wall of his own home. The exterior of the house is a pale beige stucco and Mark thrusts Ethan’s arm up against it. Folding it over Ethan’s head and pinning his wrist. “All you’ve done is whine and cry sense you shot me.”

“I’m not whining,” Ethan attempts to pull his arm free. Mark’s grip tightens, and he gasps, “too tight.” 

“Then stop fighting,” Mark grabs Ethan’s other arm and forces it up as well. He is careful as Ethan fusses but traps two slim wrists in his right hand. “I said knock that shit off,” he grabs Ethan’s hip now and shoves him flat to the wall to pin him.

Ethan feels hot. While flustered and anxious under his layers of clothes, he has a moment’s thought that he is grateful Mark has trapped him against a shaded wall. This is followed by another thought. Mark himself is radiating heat. But he always does. In the past he has loved Mark’s heat and even pressed into it to chase the chill of his own bare skin. But now? He thinks he might suffocate under the pressure and the heady scent. A smell of sweat, cologne, a musky scent that is distinctly Mark, and something else that Ethan thinks must be the smell of anger.

He takes a deep breath and shudders “Mark. Mark, we’re outside,” Ethan pleads. 

“You’ve got tall fences,” Mark’s fingers dig into Ethan’s hip and pull at the waistband on his jeans. “Keep your mouth shut and no one will hear a thing.” 

Ethan leans up on his toes when the dull nails of Mark’s right hand push up under his shirt and dig into the tender skin of his belly. 

Mark scowls and grabs him by the hair, yanking him back down. Cutting Ethan’s cry short, Mark’s same left hand wraps around his jaw. “I already told you to quit moving.”

“You’re being an ass,” Ethan accuses before he bites at Mark’s hand. 

Mark curses under his breath when dull teeth catch his knuckle. Without hesitation he slaps Ethan, “fucking brat.” 

Ethan hears the sound and feels his head move up, eyes on the sky for a moment, before he feels the sting spread across his face. It wasn’t so much as to make him see stars but plenty to faze him a moment and bring a tingle to the corners of his eyes.

“Mark?” He asks, feeling himself being moved again. To stay steady, his feet follow the forceful hands on his hips. Now he realizes his arms are released and cradles one hand to his cheek with the other grabbing out towards Mark. “That hurt.” 

“Mmhmm,” Mark’s lips pressed into a thin line as he handles Ethan and turns the boy around. “There. Much better,” Mark says as he pushes Ethan against the wall and then weighs himself against his partner. 

Ethan grunts when his already tender cheek is pressed against the rough-textured wall. Mark’s pressure settles against his back and into his hips. But then one broad thigh forces itself between his legs and forces him to spread his legs wide. He grinds his feet to the dirt and glues his hips to the wall as to not lean into Mark. 

Mark forces his right hand none too kindly past the tight waistband of Ethan’s black jeans. 

Ethan muffles his noises against his palm before reaching back to push at the hand. “Stop. Get out.” 

Mark’s chin rests at Ethan’s shoulder, growling low through his teeth at the boy’s demands. He grabs Ethan’s arm in his left and twists it back where he pins it between their bodies. Ethan has no way to quiet his cry except to press his face harder against the wall while his free hand digs helplessly at the flaking stucco. 

Mark grins and his fingers dig in to Ethan’s ass, griping cruelly to draw another strangled sound from Ethan.

“Actually,” Mark says against Ethan’s ear. “Screw keeping quiet. I’d rather make you scream. God knows your neighbors heard me earlier.”

Ethan grumbles into the wall and squirms against all the pressure on his body. 

“I’m sorry. Want to speak up?” Mark squeezes the soft swell of Ethan’s ass again. 

Ethan twists his head to one side and spits, “they heard you being a little bitch.” 

Mark’s removes his hand from Ethan’s jeans, pulls it back and cracks it down on the same abused cheek. Ethan cries and curses as he tries to escape but his feet barely find solid ground with Mark’s thigh against his crotch. 

“Ooow,” Ethan feels his face burning about as much as his ass. As soon as Mark let’s go of his arm he yanks it free then pushes at the wall and against Mark’s weight. “I won’t scream for you. I won’t cry.” 

Mark’s left hand now closes around Ethan’s throat. He feels the way Ethan gasps and holds his breath for a beat before he breathes again. He can feel the way the breath comes in short but heavy puffs. He squeezes tighter, hearing the soft whine Ethan tries to swallow. 

“Shut up,” Mark says. “I don’t want to hear anymore of your little tantrum.” He keeps hold of Ethan’s throat to draw him back from the wall just enough to get his second arm around front of Ethan.

The boy complies at first to avoid any more pressure on his airway. He rocks back into Mark’s thigh and settles against his friend’s broad chest. Ethan swallows tightly and squeezes his eyes shut at the dull pleasure he feels as he’s forced to grind down against Mark like this.

Mark tugs at Ethan’s fly to fight the button open and pushes the tight denim down. 

Ethan shakes his head best he can in the firm grip. “No. No no no,” He bats at Mark’s prying hand. “Don’t. Mark.” 

“What?” Mark sneers, “think I haven’t noticed?” He cups his hand over Ethan’s groin and feels the growing hardness. “Noticed how you’ve been humping my leg like a dog.”

“I haven’t!” Ethan sniffles and prys at Mark’s hand. 

“Yes you have,” Mark rubs slowly. He savors the moans and whines that come. “Brat. I’m trying to teach you a lesson and all you can think about is getting off.” 

Ethan shakes his head with his eyes shut tight. “No. Don’t wanna.” 

“You don’t want to get off?” Mark asks in mocking disbelief. 

“No! I don’t want to.” Ethan digs his heels against the damp ground and fights to keep his hips from pushing into the continued massage. He can feel how he’s now forced to near full hardness under Mark’s persistent hand. 

“Fine, then.” Mark’s hand drops away.

Ethan releases the breath he’d been holding, panting softly. God, it’s so damn hot.

Mark now finishes his work of pulling down Ethan’s open jeans. He pushes them down above his knees and doesn’t bother to with getting them off.

“What are you doing?” Ethan peers back the bit he is able without inviting any tighter grip on his throat. 

“Checking my work.” Mark’s thumb hooks in the waistband of Ethan’s boxers. He pulls them down just low enough to see the pink burst where he had abused Ethan’s ass.

“Aww,” Mark coos as he gently rubs the spot. “Looks like it hurts.” 

“It does,” Ethan sulks as he’s squirming away from the hand. 

“Good.” Mark brings his hand down on the same spot again. This time there is a loud crack and the pink flush is replaced with a vibrant, angry forming bruise. 

Ethan genuinely cries out and bucks wildly away from the hand. “Fuck! Ow ow. Stop ooow.” 

Mark forces Ethan back up against the wall and keeps that right hand on Ethan’s ass and cups the abused flesh to feel the blooming heat. His left remains wrapped around Ethan’s slim throat.

Ethan’s struggle renews and fueled by fervent anger. Grunting and growling, vibrantly cursing Mark as he shoves the wall to push Mark off. He claws at Mark’s hands to pry it away from his throat and break the threatening restriction on his breath. He kicks the wall and slams back against the larger man with every bit of strength and weight he can muster, but there’s no reaction. Mark doesn’t budge, doesn’t even speak.

Mark is hunkered down and leaning all his weight against Ethan to keep the boy where he wants him. He can’t help but laugh to himself at the insults and threats Ethan slings at him. His fingers continue kneading and pinching the boy’s ass, loving riling him up and edging him on to keep up the desperate fighting. His other hand is more controlled. It tightens on Ethan’s throat when he deems the boy’s fighting to be too rowdy or could harm himself or Mark.

It takes over a minute, maybe two or even three, before Ethan slows down. He has his hands braced against the wall on either side of himself to give himself the few precious inches between himself on the wall. Desperate for the space to breathe. His nails are scratching at the paint with flakes jamming under his nails.

Mark feels Ethan shuddering and loudly panting under him, but he keeps still in case the boy gets a second wind of indigence. Then comes the distinct sound of Ethan sniffling. He gentles up and pets his palm over the boy’s ass. 

“What is it? Where’s all that fight?” Mark coos. 

Ethan looks over his shoulder, Mark’s hold on his throat relaxed enough to allow him. Bright red, wet, eyes look back at Mark. Ethan’s face is flushed and miserable looks with a heavy pout. He sniffles again when reaching up with one arm to wipe his face on his hoodie sleeve.

“Ooh,” Mark takes a sympathetic tone. “Did your tantrum tire you out?” He smiles at Ethan’s petulant glare then shifts his hand from Ethan’s ass and over to his cock again. Rubbing him slowly over his boxers now he says, “You gonna be good now? Going to listen so I can teach you your lesson?” 

Ethan lets out a sob when Mark’s heavy palm presses against his dick. Despite his fight and frustration he has not flagged, which only causes a bubble of shame to come out in a sad hiccup. 

“Hmm?” Mark prompts. “Answer me.” 

“Hot.” Ethan croaks. His throat is burning and sore from his shouting. He’s beyond hot and sweating now, his fingers becoming cramped and raw, and his ass aches from the abuse. So he looks at Mark a moment before his eyes fall to the ground. “It’s hot.”

Mark nods his understanding. His voice drops low and dark, “behave,” Mark says with intent threat which he enforces with an uncomfortable squeeze over Ethan’s bulge. 

Ethan whines in his throat but nods.

Mark backs up and both hands come to the hem of Ethan’s hoodie where he helps him out of it and his t-shirt. He casts both to the ground in a caseless lump. Ethan can do little more than balance against Mark with his pants tangled in his thighs and Mark’s leg still forcefully pressed between his own.

Fresh air hits his skin and Ethan relaxes a fraction. Finaly able to take deep breaths again without swallowing burning air Ethan’s sniffling slows down to just miserable huffs.

“Att’a boy,” Mark purrs. “Careful,” he says as he steps back, while turning Ethan back to face him. He traces his fingers along the last finger shaped splotches of pink left from the slap. “You look good like this. Maybe I should slap you more often.” 

Ethan glowers at Mark, sullen and wet eyed. His bottom lip juts out in a heavy pout as he swipes Mark’s hand away. A breeze sweeps through the backyard, sending up the overly sweet and tangy smell of the rotting oranges under the sagging tree. The air hits Ethan’s bare torso and sends goose bumps rushing over his shoulders and down his eyes.

“I thought you were hot,” Marks teases then grabs Ethan’s hardening nipple between thumb and forefinger. “Looking cold to me.” He pinches down and twists slowly.

Ethan hisses through his teeth and grabs Mark’s wrist and yanks it off. It backfires against him when Mark pinches down harder and drags his nail down on the hardened nipple as Ethan pulls his hand off. 

“Should keep your hands to yourself,” Mark tisks.

Ethan slaps his hands over his chest now to guard himself, “You should!” 

Mark cups Ethan’s jaw before moving in to kiss. Ethan is shocked and stiffens a moment, processing the feeling of Mark’s mouth on his. The pain of teeth biting into his lips prompts him to open and allow Mark’s tongue in. 

Ethan grab’s Mark’s sweater in both fists. As he twists his hands up in the fabric and shoves against Mark’s shoulders, he realizes he is leaning in. Pushing into Mark, into the kiss, trying to take Mark’s mouth and size some bit of control. 

Mark growls and angrily bites at Ethan’s lips before breaking away. He has a deep sense of satisfaction at the high whine Ethan makes when they part, seeing how the younger boy leans in searching for Mark’s mouth. But the crying doesn’t last long when Mark’s mouth latches into Ethan’s neck. He makes no preamble with digging his teeth in, relishing Ethan’s crying. Wanting to hear more of that, he follows by sucking into the spot and biting again. Ethan rewards Mark’s efforts with a burst of fresh tears that rush down his cheek. Mark continues this pattern over Ethan’s shoulder and collarbone where he leaves a final dark brand on the boy’s throat.

In desperation Ethan grabs a fist full of Mark’s hair and pulls his mouth off. Entirely overwhelmed by the assault of teeth he is frantic to break away and find his breath.

Mark hisses and grab’s Ethan’s wrist, but the hand won’t budge without worse pain for himself. Mark instead grabs Ethan over his boxers. He sees the flash of fear in the boy’s eyes as he takes firm hold. 

“Let. Go.” Mark snarls his order. His thumb begins to dig into Ethan’s balls, dragging out a high whimper. “Let go and then I will wear your ass out.” 

The grip becomes to much and Ethan releases Mark’s hair and doubles over. “Please please please!” Marks answers Ethan’s wailed begging, immediately releasing his hold only to grab the bent boy by his shoulders and shove him to his knees. 

Ethan nearly topples over with the restraint of his pants but once again Mark is there to hold him steady. 

“You said you were going to behave,” Mark shakes Ethan’s head around by the root of his hair. “Lying brat through and through.” Now experiencing the same heat as Ethan Mark sheds his own sweatshirt. He feels the sun hitting the welts on his back and his anger renews. 

“Mark,” Ethan is wide eyed on the ground. Unsteady on his knees and trapped between Mark and the wall of the house a new look blooms on Ethan’s face. Fear. “Mark I can’t,” he pleads. He now looks away from Mark and towards Amy. 

The silent participant. Amy, who has been moving about the scene freely. Shooting farther back when Ethan was struggling against Mark and closer during their furious kissing. She draws near now as Ethan is kneeled in front of Mark, close enough that the camera picks up on the fresh tears pooling at his eyes and the rapidly darkening hickeys.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Mark grunts as he’s pushing his own pants down his hips. “I don’t want to hear any more lies.” Mark takes hold of the back of Ethan’s head and forces him to look forward. “Less talking back little one. Do as you’re told.” 

Ethan stares silently. Just looking at Mark’s cock in his own hand. Meeting Mark’s eyes he sees the way they are blown dark and weigh heavily on his bare body. It feels heavies than Mark’s physical weight and it’s that hungry, dangerous look that keeps Ethan down on his knees more than the forceful hands. 

“Are you going to be a good boy?” Mark takes pulls Ethan’s hair. “Or do I have to make you?” 

Ethan shakes his head just a bit. “I-I’ll be good.” 

“Go on then. Don’t act coy.” Mark presses Ethan’s head forward. “Don’t act so innocent like you haven’t sucked my cock before.” 

Ethan keens with a red flush rushing over his face and down his neck. He shifts his knees best he can to keep balanced then reaches up to grip Mark’s thighs. Partially to keep himself steady but also to keep Mark from forcefully thrusting in. A small but growing voice tells him, ‘if you stop him he will punish you.’ Ethan swallows hard to push the voice down and hopes to ease the burn in his throat. 

Mark is giving Ethan this time to to give himself a few strokes to harden further. He doesn’t want to just break the boy entirely. Not yet. Not when they still have so much more to do. Feeling close to fully hard Mark lets go of Ethan’s hair and grabs his jaw. 

Cruelly prying Ethan’s jaw open with threats of bruising to last “Are you listening?”

“Yes,” Ethan trembles. “Yes. Sorry. I-I ..I’ll...I will-um.” 

Mark sees the lost look on Ethan’s face and the way he hesitates. He doesn’t resist or struggle in anyway that makes Mark think he should back up. Instead, he decides it’s time to escalate. “I’m done waiting for you to do as your told. You’re taking my cock. Now.” 

Ethan has no chance to reply when Mark pushes his cock into his aching jaw. His tongue is laid wide over his teeth and Mark’s dick rests heavy against the back of it. With no hesitation Mark has forced the first few inches in and threatens to breach his throat and choke him. 

Mark runs the pad of his thumb over Ethan’s scalp to praise the obedience. “Finally.” Mark’s hand relaxes ontop of Ethan’s head. “I feel any teeth and I’ll whip your ass little boy. Don’t you fucking test me.” 

Tears are falling slow but steady, the trembling his legs and hands is clear to any eyes lucky enough to fall on the scene. A terrified look crosses Ethan’s face. He gently, so carefully, adjusts his jaw to better accommodate the intruding cock. 

“Good boy. Finally getting through to you.” Mark gently pets Ethan’s sweaty hair. 

The head of Mark’s cock slides over Ethan’s tongue, it’s heavy, hot, and familiar. The familiarity helps to ground him in the moment. This is a task he could complete, and then maybe Mark will forgive him. Maybe? He rests his eyes on a strip of olive toned skin right above the dark scruff of Mark’s trimmed pubes. Trailing down the small happy trail that barely misses touching the white flash of his scar. 

He chooses to close his eyes, take a deep breath, then he goes diligently to work. First closing his mouth tightly around the swelling cock, hollowed cheeks, tongue curling around to the natural shape. He hasn’t sucked cock much in his life. It’s a recent thing. Mostly Mark. Tyler a little. Sean once. It was never much reciprocated. They were mean to him; he thinks. Pressing fingers into his ass to rub at his prostate, one hand on his cock, forcing the orgasms out of him and laughing while he shook and begged. 

He never backs down from the rough treatment and never wanted to disappoint. Not when he heard the praise at the end about how good he took what is dished out. This time he’s nervous though. He might disappoint Mark when he knows he really knows he deserves this. But he might tap out. He might break. 

‘Take your beating’ the admonishing voice breaks into his spiraling thoughts. ‘Trust him.’

Ethan thinks it’s ludicrous that he wouldn’t trust Mark. He does. He will show that, prove that, to Mark and himself. 

He breathes through his nose and closes his eyes. Sucking slowly as he adjusts to the strain in his jaw and the taste. Moving in bit by bit till hot flesh meets the front of his already burning throat. He hesitates now and just sucks. Running his tongue along the bottom and massaging the head to the roof of his mouth.

Only now he hears Mark above him since he had been too focused to pay much attention. Mark is moaning through softly parted lips and releasing careful, shaking breaths. Tingly pride blooms in Ethan’s chest. He doubles his efforts and starts to bob his head, sucking hard at the dark head and taking the pre-cum that gathers on his tongue and smearing it down the shaft. 

Mark tilts his head back and takes careful breaths, keeping himself from finishing anytime soon. When there is movement he looks to the side and sees Amy, flushed and flustered herself. They share evil looking grins.

Mark looks back down as he takes notice of Ethan’s halted progress. He frowns at the bent head, watching how Ethan stop short every time. 

“Don’t tease,” he snaps. He meet’s Ethan’s pleading eyes when the boy looks up at him. The boy pauses to give soft cries around his cock, begging for leeway. 

“Did I say stop?” Mark asks, tightening his grip im Ethan’s hair. The boy squeezes his eyes shut and sobs through his strained jaw. Mark groans and shivers at the vibrating feeling then pushes. 

Ethan’s eyes are shot wide as the last inches of thick cock are forced into his aching throat. The stretch and burn threatens to break him. He grips Mark’s jeans and shoves against the pain but Mark responds by bucking forward, choking Ethan properly. Ethan gags and shoves, trying to pull away and end the abuse.

Mark grips the short hair and clamps his other hand at the back of Ethan’s neck. He watches closely but, other than shoving him, Ethan’s hands remain in place. The boy gags hard again and Mark can’t help but moan. “Yes. Yes. Fuck yes. Tight fucking throat.”

A high wail then shakes Ethan’s body finally prompts Mark to pull out. Dropping to his hands and knees Ethan instantly sinks down to the dirt. Mark watches in lustful wonder as Ethan takes raspy gasps and bawls. There is thick drool dripping from his mouth and running over the scar pocked jaw when it drips onto Ethan’s chest or into the dirt where it puddles with rushing tears.

Ethan looks up and shows tear tracks in his reddened face and the, slick, swollen mouth. “You’re so mean!” He accuses. 

“Oh baby.” Mark reaches out and gently pets Ethan’s hair. “I’m only starting.” He sees Ethan deflate and a few more tears slip out. “When I’m finished, you won’t sit. You won’t walk. You won’t talk.” He punctuates each claim with a loving pet to Ethan’s ruined hair.

Ethan drops his head and rests his forehead on Mark’s thigh, leaving wet spots of drool on the dark denim. 

“You best get back on my cock. It’s getting cold,” Mark pinches Ethan’s ear. 

“My throat hurts!” Ethan snaps, punching Mark’s thigh.

Mark pushes Ethan’s head back and slaps him again, the other side now.

“Ooow!” Ethan weeps, fat tears coming back and dropping across his throat. He reaches up and holds Mark’s forearm but stops himself from pushing. “Hurts, no no. Hurts.”

“You misbehaved. You deserved that.” 

Ethan sniffs his running nose and gives a small nod. “O-okay.” 

“Better.” Mark lets go of his hair and is surprised when Ethan doesn’t let go of his arm. Small hands sliding down to clutch his larger hand in both. 

Mark takes pity. “Do you want to try that again?” He offers.

Ethan nods and forms his words slowly. “My throat hurts,” his voice cracks even. “Can I have a break?”

Mark looks unimpressed and takes hold of his cock, stroking slowly.

Ethan swallows nervously, “please? Can I please have a break?” A plea for mercy.

Mark sighs deeply and pulls his hand free from Ethan’s. He says nothing when the younger boy takes hold of his calf. “Fine.” He tucks himself away and fixes his jeans. 

Ethan lets out a long, raspy breath. His shaking has softens to slow tremors. 

“I’m going to give you a choice,” When Ethan doesn’t look up Mark reaches down to the untouched nipple and twists. 

Ethan’s hand leaps to Mark’s wrist then stutters as it takes all his will-power to not pull the hand off.

“Manners, little boy,” Mark lets go. “I’m giving you a choice. Give me your attention.”

Ethan soothes his chest with a clammy, dirty palm. “Ye-yes,” His voice breaks, “Okay.”

“Choice one,” Mark slowly rubs slow circles on Ethan’s bare hip. “We will go inside and you’re going to have to work you’re little ass to death to have any chance at cumming.” Mark purses his lips. “And I will dish out the discipline you’ve wholly earned with this continued behavior.”

Ethan silently shakes his head. 

Mark smirks. “Or you finally do as your told, put your hands on that wall, and I fuck you right here in the yard.” Mark can’t help but laugh at Ethan’s horrified gasps. “But. You can cum whenever your sweet little heart desires.” Mark taps his nose. “And I’ll be nice about it.”

“Mark,” Ethan’s voice is a weak whisper. 

Mark crouches down now, eye level with Ethan he can more fully take in the sight of Ethan. The boy’s swollen bottom lip trembles. Mark leans in and kisses him for a moment, laying his hand on Ethan’s chest and swiping the pad of his thumb over one hard and red nipple. Ethan breaks the kiss to moan miserably, his hands coming up then dropping back down to his lap.

Mark humms approvingly before pushing. Ethan yelps as he helplessly falls onto his back. In the seconds it takes him to orient himself Mark yanks both of Ethan’s sneakers off and tosses them towards the patio. 

Ethan’s eyes widen and he grabs at his pants. It’s too late and his jeans join the shoes. But Ethan does have the time to hold the elastic of his boxers in a vice grip. 

“Let go,” Mark commands. 

“No,” Ethan shakes his head. “Mark no.” 

“Let. Go.” Mark rubs his palm over Ethan’s thigh. When the younger boy just shakes his head Mark cracks his hand down on the bare, pale skin of Ethan’s thigh. “Now.” 

Ethan’s hips lift off the ground, gasping in a harsh wheeze of pain. “We...we’re outside.”

Mark pats the angry pink shape of his hand. “Now, Ethan.” 

Ethan puts one socked foot on Marks thigh and starts pushing the man away. 

Mark grabs Ethan’s ankle and pushes the limits of the ex-gymnst flexibility when he forces Ethan’s leg up till his knee digs into his shoulder. With the newly exposed and stretched skin Mark begins to cover each inch in relentless blow. First there are arguably beautiful prints of his hand, but it takes a terribly short amount of time before the entire area is one red, scorching swath if skin. 

Up until not Ethan’s more pained cries may have been heard by those already outside, his now bawling wails draw neighbors to back windows. Though he is in no condition for a coherent thought he is unknowingly, but thankfully, unable to be seen laid out on the ground.

“Get. Them. Off.” Mark’s words are punctuated with harsh, punishing hits.

Ethan’s swimming mind scrambles to obey and end the awful pain. He shoves at his waist band but is unable to move them in his folded position. “Can’t ca-an’t,” He begins to bawl in earnest now. “Mark! Can’t!” 

Mark stops the whipping and drops Ethan’s leg. “Awful fucking brat,” and finally rips Ethan’s boxers off and hurls them right back at him. 

Still blubbering, Ethan pulls his underwear off his face and clutches them in one tight fist. Ethan’s legs are shaking against his will now, almost matching the tremble in his slim chest. How hard his chest jumps or his breath hitches betrays the rush of sobs that Ethan is holding in. 

Mark rests his hands on the muscled, lean thighs and leans over his victim’s nude form. Ethan sinks down into the prickling grass and clutches his balled up boxers on his chest. Mark’s weight makes it impossible from Ethan to really escape but he makes no sign he wants to. He looks up at Mark to see how his friend’s eyes are roving freely over his nude body. His breath hitches so Ethan bites into his knuckle and swallows the shame. 

Mark takes in Ethan’s quivering form in full. The vicious hickies patterned over Ethan’s throat and shoulders have darkened into awful bruises. Mark thinks they’re beautiful on Ethan’s sweat slicked skin. The boy’s face is a wreck of tears and drool, a soft blush of a bruise freckling over the narrow jaw. 

Mark takes a moment of pity and gently soothes the newest bruised mess of Ethan’s thigh. He looks down and sees Ethan is still hard and there a thin smear of precum again his navel. Ethan’s eyes flicker down as well then fill with shame. He turns his head in the grass to look away.

Ethan startles when someone steps into view. Amy squats down with the rolling camera still held steady in her hand. Ethan looks into the lense a moment then to Amy. He says nothing and only produces broken noise in his throat between his tearful hiccups. 

Mark slides his hands under Ethan’s thighs and pushes them up. Using one dry hand Mark teases Ethan’s hole.

Ethan heaves and begins to try sitting up. His mouth opens but no words come out. Only broken, awfully pathetic noises of protest. 

“Ah ah ah!” Mark holds Ethan still. “Stay down.” He warns. “You didn’t tell me your choice and I don’t feel like waiting.”

Ethan twists his neck to look at the back, patio doors. 

“Words.” 

“In,” his throat cracks in smoldering pain. “In..inside.” 

Mark drops his head and groans. “Fine. I gave you the choice.” He relents. “Get up then.”

Ethan reaches out and stops Mark from standing. That actually manages to pull an expression of surprise and confusion from the older man. “What?” 

“Can’t.” 

“Can’t?” 

Ethan shakes his head. 

“Can’t? Stand?” Mark tilts his head.

Ethan shakes his head again. 

Mark barks a laugh, “you are kidding me.” 

“You beat me,” Ethan accuses. 

“Don’t tempt me,” Mark drums his fingers on Ethan’s hip.

“Kisses,” Ethan adopts his high, squeaking, babbling voice he often uses in humor. Now he turns it and his tearful, pouting eyes on Mark. “I need kisses.” 

Another look of surprise comes over Mark and he is snapped out of it by Amy’s snickering.

Amy speaks from behind the camera for the first time. “Oh, come on. Give him some kisses so he can feel better.” 

Mark scoffs, “you two.” He leans over Ethan, bracing his forearms on either side of Ethan’s shoulders. His kissing is now a tad nicer than his forceful biting from before. 

Ethan drops his boxers and puts his arms around Mark’s shoulders. He focuses on the smell of Mark’s bare skin, the softness of it against his own now overly sensitive skin. When Mark takes time to give his throat gentle, but heated, kisses, Ethan takes this chance to bury his face in Mark’s shoulder. 

Slowly, the uncontrolled shaking settles, and Ethan finally relaxes into a ruined and beaten lump.

Mark leans back on his knees. Ethan had stopped crying and shivering and instead is just staring up towards the sky with unfocused eyes. Mark laughs as he backs away and gets to his feet, reaching down to help pull Ethan to his feet. 

Ethan groans with good reason, but his pains are drowned out by the fear caused by his nudity in Mark’s backyard. He presses to Mark to hide himself.

Mark steers Ethan hastily towards the door. “Well, hurry up before someone sees.” 


End file.
